I Always Will
by EgoXrs
Summary: This story takes place in the future arc, in one dark night when Tsuna had a nightmare. (yes that was the summary haha)


**A/N: This story takes place in the future arc, when Tsuna and Gokudera were sleeping IN THE SAME ROOM. **XD** (but in different beds **:P**)  
**

* * *

**I Always Will...**

_"Jyuudaime... Jyuudaime... Jyuudaime..."_

He could hear the voice repeating over and over again as if the world was coming to an end and that whisper was the echo of his last heartbeat.

_"Jyuudaime... Jyuudaime..."_

The brunette felt like the sound was getting louder but his bleeding world didn't want him to escape from that nightmare.

"Jyuudaime...!"

In the blink of an eye the Sky Guardian raised his head abruptly, his eyelids wide open and an excessive amount of sweat engulfing his whole being. Tsuna actually needed a while to notice Gokudera's presence on his left, standing on the bed's ladder and staring at him overpowered by anxiety and terror.

"Jyuudaime are you okay?"

The Italian boy asked in a flash making Tsuna stare at him confused.

_'Was it all a dream...?'_

He wondered dazed and even though he needed more time to think about it, the smoke bomber repeated his question as if the latter's life depended on his answer.

"A-ah..."

Tsuna responded quietly and a slight sensation of glee had emerged in his heart, seeing as to how worried his friend was.

"Did you wake me up Gokudera-kun?"

The brunette asked in return, hoping that Gokudera's tense facial characteristics would ease up a bit.

"Y-yes... I'm terribly sorry for waking you up Jyuudaime but you seemed to be in great distress."

The silver haired student was trying to keep his voice down as everyone else was asleep, yet the tension in his voice was even more present than before.

"It's okay Gokudera-kun."

_'In fact I'm rather thankful...'_

Tsuna thought and turned his gaze sideways as disturbing images from his dream were coming back to his mind.

A few silent uncomfortable seconds were bound to occur since the Sky Guardian was contemplating the dream he had just had while the young bomber was staring at him agitated, wondering whether his boss was really okay or if he wasn't and just didn't want to burden him with his nightmare. Whatever the answer was, Gokudera wouldn't relax until he made sure his classmate was okay.

"I will Jyuudaime... Always."

Tsuna gazed surprised at Gokudera's determined eyes.

"What are you talking about Gokudera-kun?"

His question came out lower than expected as if his lips had turned numb for some reason; his body trying to shout something his mind couldn't conceive.

"Y... You said some things in your sleep Jyuudaime and I just want to assure you that I will, no matter what."

The brunette was staring with even more bemusement at the other, trying to remember what he had said.

"I'm really sorry Jyuudaime, I didn't mean to eavesdrop...!"

Gokudera tried to lower his head in respect and regret but he somehow put too much pressure on the ladder and he was going to fall backwards if Tsuna hadn't reacted in time and grabbed tightly the bomber's hands, pulling him to his original position and getting the ladder back in place.

"Ah shit..."

The Storm Guardian mumbled unconsciously and then automatically tried to lower his head once more in order to apologize for being a burden but Tsuna hurriedly and quite sloppily pulled him to sit on his bed, not wanting to see him falling.

"You should be more careful Gokudera-kun!"

The Vongola boss sighed troubled as his right hand man had the tendency of acting like Lambo at times, repeating the same mistake over and over again.

"I'm sorry..."

A faint whisper escaped Gokudera's mouth, making Tsuna feel like he had scold him.

"You don't need to apologize that much... I'm sorry I yelled at you."

The brunette lowered his voice as well.

"I... I can't really remember what I had said in my sleep Gokudera-kun, so could you please explain what you mean by saying that 'you will'?"

It was really dark for the Sky Guardian to notice but Gokudera's cheeks had been faintly colored red.

"Y-you... You were worried about something Jyuudaime but if you can't remember, maybe it doesn't really matter."

The Italian boy uttered with a smile on his face and awkwardly held his bare feet while sitting cross legged, hoping that his companion wouldn't try to examine his sleep talking further.

_'Why does he avoid answering?'_

Tsuna wondered, his knees being close to his chest and looked at the other curiously.

"I believe whatever I said must be really important to me Gokudera-kun..."

He said, remembering the earlier numbness of his body.

"So if you could tell me... I'd appreciate it."

The brunette's eyes had adjusted quite well in the darkness, being finally able to see the uneasiness on his friend's face.

_'I wish I didn't have to pressure him that much...'_

He deemed dissatisfied but wasn't truly regretful as he was one hundred percent certain that his sleep talking was rather crucial to him at that moment.

"A-ah..."

Gokudera mumbled troubled and as his eyes hesitantly met with his boss's, he continued.

"As soon as I heard you panting heavily I thought that something was wrong but the moment I started climbing up the stairs you started mumbling about not having read for tomorrow's test..."

A gentle smile accompanied his words and Tsuna smiled as well for this nightmare of his was actually much more desired than the reality they were living.

"And as soon as I started calling you in order to wake you up y-you..."

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat at Gokudera's unexpected pause.

"...You started asking what would happen if you failed and if the people close to you would hate you afterwards."

The Vongola boss was expecting the smoke bomber to continue talking but instead complete silence filled in the room, forcing him to break the ice by voicing even more questions.

"T-then, if you said that you always will, does that mean that you'll always hate me Gokudera-kun?"

"No, of course not Jyuudaime!"

Gokudera's shout startled the Vongola boss, transforming his complainingly expression to a perplexed one.

"You... You had actually phrased that question differently."

The silver haired boy looked sideways, hoping that Tsuna had understood and wouldn't ask him to spell precisely his question.

"I see..."

The brunette murmured unsatisfied and riveted his gaze elsewhere to contemplate what he had heard; instantly realizing what the other meant.

_'Love...?'_

Tsuna wondered distressed and as he stared into his friend's unsettling eyes, his question had already been answered.

_'I asked if anyone would love me afterwards...'_

A soft blush colored Tsuna's cheeks, Gokudera's face being rather restless as well and both boys were looking away embarrassed, hoping that the other would be the one to break this uncomfortable silence.

"W-well, I better let you sleep Jyuudaime!"

The Storm Guardian said after a while and made a hasty move as to step on the ladder.

"W-wait Gokudera-kun!"

The Vongola boss grabbed Gokudera's hand before the latter completed his movement and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had in his own mind.

"Would you like to sleep here?"

As if his lips had automatically voiced these words, both teenagers had widened their eyes surprised.

"I... I mean in case I h-"

"Okay Jyuudaime!"

The Italian student shouted quickly unable to hide his enthusiasm and Tsuna immediately covered the first's mouth with his palm.

"Shhh, please don't shout Gokudera-kun."

The Sky Guardian timidly spelled and the other nodded mute and embarrassed.

"Do... Do you want to sleep next to the wall?"

Tsuna was feeling even more uneasy for reacting that way and as he pulled his hand back, he quietly pointed to his right, next to the wall.

"I believe it would be safer if you slept next to the wall Jyuudaime."

Gokudera whispered, an innocent smile accompanying his words.

"H-hm..."

The brunette nodded apprehensive after taking a look at the distance towards the ground.

"But I don't want you to fall either Gokudera-kun."

He continued as he slid his body next to the wall.

"I'll try not to Jyuudaime."

The silver haired boy comforted -unsuccessfully- the other's worry and lied down as well, his eyes facing his boss's figure. Gokudera had actually placed his body as far as he could from the other so that he wouldn't make the second feel uncomfortable; yet this had the exact opposite result.

"You're on the edge Gokudera-kun, you're going to fall...!"

Tsuna uttered troubled and before Gokudera affirmed that he'd be okay, the Sky Guardian clumsily grabbed the bomber's hand and pulled him closer to the wall and himself.

"I... Is that better Jyuudaime?"

The young teenager voiced with great difficulty, feeling Tsuna's breath caressing his lips.

"H-hm... I-it's safer that way."

The Vongola boss tried to hide his stutter, realizing that he should have calculated the distance before pulling him so close.

"W-well... Goodnight Gokudera-kun."

"Goodnight Jyuudaime."

The atmosphere cooled down as time passed by and even though their bodies' fatigue begged for this need of sleep, their heartbeats didn't allow them to calm down. In fact, the deeper the night became, the slower the minutes passed and the louder their hearts were racing; everything was advocating, yet also neglecting this mindless action and these sinful desires that had emerged within them.

It was rather ironic for the excessive stress he was feeling but Tsuna had actually 'forgotten' to release Gokudera's hand when he pulled him closer, with result their hands still being connected, slowly moving their fingers in between each other's, expressing many emotions and thoughts that both future and present had forsaken them...

"Thank you..."

The brunette spelled under his teeth but Gokudera had no trouble hearing him and instead of uttering a response, he moved his head closer to his boss's, their foreheads touching.

_'I must never forget... this moment.'_

Tsuna was repeating in his mind again and again until the cool atmosphere along with the Storm Guardian's gentle touch warmed him so much that his brain automatically shut, his subconscious leading him to places unknown.

_'I will always love you Jyuudaime... Even if you fail, you will always own my heart.'_

Gokudera pondered while gazing at his boss's closed eyelids and his eyes were slowly shut as well, this sweet prohibited connection between them soothing his every pain and worry, forcing him to easily fall asleep.

_'I will never forget...'_

In both boys' minds time stood still while in reality the minutes passed like humans trying to run away from the rain. The dreams and images that were reflected behind their eyes were so fast and blur that no memories were to be collected from them. As if life had her own way of balancing people's happiness, the two teenagers had no recollection of their dreams, yet they were both feeling euphoric, bodies and minds being in a perfect state and their hands tightly clutched in each other's, living for just a single night all these prohibited emotions they were trying to ignore. Even for just a single night... Their hearts were finally honest.

**End. :I**

* * *

**A/N: Since you people have the tendency of asking for a sequel, I am telling you beforehand, there'll be *no* sequel. **xD**  
**


End file.
